Werewolves
Werewolves (狼人間, Ōkami-Ningen‎; literally meaning "Wolf Humans"), are a living race of intelligent beings shown throughout the ''Monster Academia'' series. They are beast people that can transform into a human/wolf-like creature; werewolves have great strength normally, but their strength increases fanatically at the full moon. They usually have a tough, however upbeat attitude. They look greatly upon warriors, as they have a great amount of fighters in their clans; they find it shameful to become a Blood Warrior, and would always seek an honorable death, either in combat of at the hands of a worthy adversary. Though most werewolves after death do not wish to be resurrected and become a Blood Warrior, there is still a decent amount who chooses to serve the royalty. They are famed for their physical endurance, however, according to Liza Wildman they "Can't regenerate if they don't eat." Most of them look down on half-breeds; half-breeds, however, appear to be just as strong as full-blooded werewolves, although they can only transform from their arms, and sprout wolf-like ears. Werewolves have one natural long-standing enemy/rival: werecats, as they always claimed that they've fought and killed thousands of their comrades (although they've done the same to them). Unlike vampires, who favors subterfuge and trickery, werewolves and werecats prefers the head-on approach. Werewolves, being proud creatures, would always introduce themselves to an opponent before engaging in combat which, to them, would display the pride of the family which they hailed from. Though this makes sense in English, the Japanese always say first names after family names. ".''" :—About Werewolves. Description Anatomy and Design Depending on the time and date, a werewolf is in either Human form or in its true form. In its true form, a Werewolf appears as a powerfully built humanoid creature, with double-jointed legs, a wolf-like tail, and a hairy, muscular body. The head and face take possess a wolf-like form, which is accompanied by an impressive mane of hair, not that dissimilar from a lion or a horse. Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Werewolves are ranked firmly in the top-tier level of Yōkai, the vaunted S-Class. This classification is shared with few other monsters, namely the Phoenix, the Japanese Yōko, and the Vampire. Werewolves are so strong, in fact, that they are the only species of monster that is readily powerful enough to engage and even rival Vampires in battle, though Phoenixes may possess a similar capacity as well. Befitting their status as S-Class Yōkai, the Werewolves possess tremendous physical strength and demonic power, which allows them to easily strike their opponents and the environment with pulverizing, cratering force. Though not in possession of the Vampire's unique energy-to-strength conversion/augmentation process, the Werewolf nevertheless has combat abilities that considerably compensate for that inherent disadvantage. Powers Transformation Werewolves have 2 forms: a human form and a beast form. By default they would stay in their human form until a fight ensues or a special sense of theirs is needed, after which they will transform. In wolf form, their fingers and hands becomes paws with sharp claws, their heads turns into those of wolves and fur covers all of their body. Half-bloods can only transform their ears and their arms up to the elbows (although full-bloods can also achieve that through incomplete-transformation). While in human form, a werewolf is much weaker than when he/she is transformed, although they still vastly surpasses humans in terms of physical prowess and has a much higher amount of stamina compared to ordinary people. Claws Teeth/Fangs Full Moon Power Boost The greatest ability of the Werewolf is its influence under the light of the Moon, especially a full Moon. The moonlight boosts the Werewolf's power, depending on the strength and level of the moonlight, and the abilities of the Werewolf in question. When under a full Moon, a Werewolf is powerful and swift to the point that they can match a Vampire in combat, and even outpace their vampiric opponent. This speed and agility is enough to make a Werewolf difficult to hit even for a Shinso-class Vampire, as seen in the brief skirmish between Moka Akashiya and Ginei Morioka. This culmination of the Werewolf's power is potent enough that it is often compared to the Vampire's energy-to-strength conversion/augmentation ability, described as the Werewolf being the 'monster of speed', and the Vampire the 'monster of power.' Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Strength Werewolves have always been respected for their great strength, being much stronger than a normal person. They have been known to lift objects and people 5 times their weight, although they are not nearly as strong as androids, their strength is still phenomenal; they could possibly be the second strongest race. Apparently, they also work-out with three times as much "Umph," as shown by Riza Wildman, who usually does around 2,000 push-ups. This would also explain their strength. Their strength increases dramatically under a full moon. Enhanced Speed The Werewolf's signature ability is its incredible speed and agility, which no other monster is capable of matching when the Werewolf is at its full capacity. This ability is tremendously powerful, easily enabling a Werewolf to strike with effectively invisible speed, landing a withering barrage of blows upon an opponent practically instantaneously. This ability also translates into a Werewolf inflicting incredible damage, for the tremendous speed combined with a Werewolf's hardened, fearsome physique generates formidable kinetic impact. Werewolves are also faster than humans, however, speed is not their primary ability and it is not shown explicitly how fast they can be. During their confrontation, Lobo was able to close the huge distance between him and Hime in a couple seconds. Enhanced Senses Werewolves have senses just as sharp as normal wolves'. They can hear sounds miles away (apparently the range can be increased somewhat when they transform their ears) and can smell scents that's normally not detectable to humans. Their sense of smell also plays a role in navigation via scent trails. Riza was able to estimate time by the strength of a certain smell (the longer the smell has been there, the weaker it becomes). Both are used extensively by werewolves to detect their surroundings. However, their enhanced senses can be used against them; too strong of a stimulus (loud/high-pitched noise, concentrated scent) can severely debilitate a werewolf. Physical Endurance Werewolves are renowned for their toughness, it has been said that alpha individuals can fight for days without tiring. Even low-level individuals can take significant damage before going down. They also have a strong regeneration ability. Riza, a half-blood, once regenerated a severed spinal cord (although it took hours) so it's assumed that full-bloods are even more efficient. However, their healing ability gets weakened severely if they don't eat. Invulnerability Weaknesses Werewolves are weak against silver; bullets made of this material are extremely effective against werewolves, and a single one is able to kill a mortal werewolf. Also their enhanced senses sometimes make them vulnerable to loud noises. Background A werewolf is a ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is in human form, however, on moonlit nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight. A beast of western origin. In exchange for its lack of a unique ability, its physical power towers above the rest. Especially in terms of agility, it is said that there is no equal. It possesses a deep connection to the moon, where its strength increases proportional to the intensity of moonlight. 'Government' It has been hinted in several instances that the werewolf race has set up a form of government, with senators and a council. They repeatedly addressed the problem of Riza's cooperation with Reiri and are only willing to overlook the matter because Riza killed the vampire Carolyn Lugosch. Known Werewolves Supporting * Volg Wildman (deceased) Heroes * Liza Wildman (''half-breed) Allies * Ginei Morioka * Keziah Bold (deceased) * Rudy Rude Anti-Heroes * Lobo Wildman (deceased) * Aida Kanu Villains * Alec (deceased) * Karim (deceased) * Salome (deceased) Other featured characters * Kadaria Bold (presumed deceased) * Mahada Kanu * Alex (deceased) * Sarome (deceased) * Kalim (deceased) * Gal Rude Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past Early History Synopsis Present Day See also External links * Werewolves Wikipedia * Werewolves Princess Resurrection Wiki * Werewolves Rosario + Vampire Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Werewolves